Things ain't looking too good for ol' Erica Harper!
In this episode, things ain't going so hot for ol' Erica Harper. Someone thinks the villainous Harper is too evil to live, and, in an effort to reduce the weasel population of Massachusetts by one, shoots her! Scene One: Harpers Falls Borough Hall. The building was once the former city hall when Harpers Falls was a stand-alone city, now it's the borough hall. Luke Erickson is talking with Abby Stevenson, who was visiting the new office. ABBY: This is sensational. LUKE: It does help. ABBY: You will make an excellent borough president. LUKE: I just hope the Harpers think so. ABBY: I talked with Rosemary, and she told me her family agreed with you being chosen. LUKE: I know someone who doesn't. ABBY: Who? LUKE: Erica. ABBY: It doesn't signify what Erica Harper wants. LUKE: She wields a lot of influence. ABBY: Not really. Michelle and Michael are the heads of the family, overseen by their Aunt Patricia. LUKE: They can put Erica in her place? ABBY: Yes. LUKE: That makes sense then. (Luke and Abby admire his new office. What is THEIR connection?) Scene Two: Harper Mansion. Caitlyn had just floored the family with her revelation about Erica being married. DYLAN: I don't get it. CAITLYN: I procured a copy of the marriage certificate while I was in London. PATRICIA: She was MARRIED to that man? CAITLYN: Yes. PATRICIA: That kind of flows with what I found out about her. MICHAEL: What? PATRICIA: Nigel worked at Cliff Atkinson's company. ROGER: She doesn't quit. (Enter Stephanie Rendell. She was upstairs visiting Rosemary.) MICHELLE: How is Rose, Stephanie? STEPHANIE: She is asleep. She needs it. Apparently, she had a bad night. VELDA: I am glad she is asleep. She doesn't need to hear what is going on. STEPHANIE: What is it? PATRICIA: We can trust Stephanie. She is Rosemary's best friend. CAITLYN: Do you remember a person named Nigel Percival-Bennett? STEPHANIE: Oh GOD! Do I ever know that loser! (The family understands) SHEILA: I take it you hated him too. STEPHANIE: The man was a horrid phony. HANNAH: What did he do? STEPHANIE: Tried to bed me when I was still married to Cliff. MICHELLE: I wouldn't put it past him. STEPHANIE: Why do you ask about him? PATRICIA: Caitlyn just told us that he was married. CAITLYN: And he was married to Erica. (Stephanie is stunned) Scene Three: Shawn Hartselle's apartment, some hours later. He is on the phone with Luke Erickson. SHAWN: Yes, Luke. You have nothing to worry about Erica Harper. She won't last long. LUKE: But she IS a vengeful woman. SHAWN: Granted she is, but she will realize she can't run everyone's lives. LUKE: What she did to Dylan Harper was horrid. SHAWN: I know. What she did to my cou....my friend, was beyond contempt. LUKE: Wait a minute, Shawn. You almost said cousin. How are you related to the Harpers? SHAWN: My mother, Samantha, is his aunt. LUKE: Wait a minute. You are the son of Samantha Harper? SHAWN: Adopted son. Samantha adopted me as a single mother. She and Audra are my family. LUKE: Audra Harper is your sister? SHAWN: Yes, but I don't want just ANYONE hearing it. They knew I worked for Erica, and if they find out I am related, then I could be facing some serious consequences, if I don't already for working with that woman! LUKE: There will be no repercussions. SHAWN: Patricia told me that too. LUKE: So, are you going to say anything to the Harpers? SHAWN: I have to, I want to get it over with. (Luke is worried.) Scene Four: The Harper Mansion SHEILA: So, Aunt Erica was married to Nigel Percival-Bennett? HANNAH: No wonder she was trying to get Maggie away from me. SHEILA (astonished): What do you mean? HANNAH: Ever since I have been back here from London, Erica has been trying to get my child from me. PATRICIA: That is awful. Why didn't you say anything to us, Hannah? HANNAH: She had me intimidated. PATRICIA: What do you mean she had you intimidated? HANNAH: She had threatened to steal the baby from me. DYLAN: This time, she has gone way too far. SHEILA: What can we do to stop her?! ALEX: What can we do? Nothing we say to her will make any difference. PATRICIA: That is true. MICHAEL: Have we even confronted her on her marriage? MICHELLE: What good would it do? Erica would deny it, and lie about it. (Enter Luke and Shawn) LUKE: Shawn has something to say. (The Harpers wait to hear) Scene Five: The Harpers Falls T station. The station which connects Harpers Falls with the rest of the Boston Metro area. A beautiful woman steps down from the train. She is loaded down with bags, as she got on the train from Logan Airport. Abby sees her struggle with her bags, and gives her a hand. ABBY: Can I help you? WOMAN: I could certainly use it. ABBY: No problem. Can I take you somewhere? WOMAN: The Harper mansion. ABBY: I can surely do that. That place is popular. WOMAN: It is indeed. ABBY: I am Dr. Abby Stevenson. Who are you? WOMAN: My name is Vanessa Harper. ABBY: Nice to meet you, Vanessa. How do you know the Harpers? VANESSA: They are my cousins. My grandfather was Michael's uncle. ABBY: I can get you there. VANESSA: Thank you. (Voice of Heather Tom: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: The Harper Mansion. SHAWN: I know you all know me as Erica's ex-assistant. But what I have to say has to be said. DYLAN: Why are you familiar? SHAWN: Because we're cousins. PATRICIA: Is this true? SHAWN: Adopted. Samantha adopted me while she was living in France. AUDRA: Mother never said anything about you. SHAWN: That is because she didn't want anyone to know about it, especially your father. AUDRA: My father? What is going on here? SHAWN: More blackmail, by Aunt Erica. AUDRA: You mean she blackmailed Mom and Dad too?! DYLAN: What is she doing? SHAWN: Apparently she thought of Gabriel, and myself as well, as not TRUE Harpers. PATRICIA: Shawn, I am so sorry about what you went through. SHAWN: Not half as sorry as Erica will be when I get through with her. DYLAN: What do you mean? SHAWN: I heard what she did to you, Dyl. DYLAN: It still hurts, granted. AUDRA: You're not an outsider. And Erica had no business to call you that. MICHAEL: Your cousins are right, son. You're my son, and Erica had no right to say what she did. PATRICIA: Nobody denies that you are a Harper, sweetie. And when we get through with Erica, then she will realize what she did. ROGER: Maybe this isn't the time to bring this up. DYLAN: What? ALLEN: Is there something wrong on your end too, Rog? ROGER: I think she is also manipulating my relationship. (The family is in various stages of anger and shock) Scene Seven: The Ritz bar on Boylston Street in Boston. ERICA: Yes, I have talked with the powers that be at the palace. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: You have a lot of pull. ERICA: Perhaps more pull than they realize. I am agitating to get Lady Dorothy Bradford removed as Lady Chancellor. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: Ms. Harper, I don't think you have THAT kind of pull! ERICA: Once I set things in motion, nobody will deny me what I want. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: I hope you know what you are doing! ERICA: Believe me, Katherine! I have ALL the pull I need. (The screen splits to reveal KATHERINE PARKER, from The Mighty Have Fallen, played by Robin Strasser like on the original show) KATHERINE: Erica, I know you know what you are doing, but I am sure the Harpers are going to be wise to your schemes. ERICA: Don't YOU start in on me, Katherine. I helped you get Valdez Productions to become one of the most premiere studios in the whole of UK. I made you, and I can BREAK you! KATHERINE: All right, Erica. Don't go crazy on me. ERICA: Until you realize that I am the ONLY Harper you deal with, then you will walk on egg shells around me. KATHERINE: I have some work to do. Don't call me, I will call you. (Erica slams her phone down, her anger evident.) Scene Eight: Outside of the Harper Mansion. ABBY: Here you go, Vanessa. VANESSA: Thanks. I hope I can get an audience. ABBY: I am sure you will. (Enter Luke.) LUKE: Abby, what are you doing here? ABBY: I brought a person here. (Luke is entranced with the woman) LUKE: Luke Erickson, who are you? VANESSA: Vanessa Harper. LUKE: A cousin? VANESSA: Yes. LUKE: Are you headed in? VANESSA: Is it busy? LUKE: A meeting. How about I take you out to dinner and we can come back here later. VANESSA: Ok, I don't want to interfere on a meeting. All right. (Abby is smiling; Luke and Vanessa get into his car, and they go to the nearby Silver Kettle) Scene Nine: The Atkinson Mansion. CLIFF: Yes, I understand. Thank you, Virgil. JANE: What are you doing? CLIFF: Hoping and praying that this works out. JANE: What do you mean? CLIFF: When I get through with Erica Harper, she will be a name in the past. JANE: You don't mean?! CLIFF: I have to, Jane. She is just too evil to live! (Jane is stunned) Scene Ten: In the hall of the Ritz Carlton hotel. Erica had just hung up the phone and was on her way back to her room with some ice. A person with their back to the camera takes a gun out of his pocket. He glares at Erica who is trying to open her suite door. Then the person fires two shots. Erica crumples to the ground, ice scattered all over the floor outside her suite. The shooter runs off, the scene fades) (Voice of Kate Ritchie: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") ANNOUNCER: A shooting has occurred at the Ritz Carlton, victim is Erica Harper. SHEILA (to Christina): Who could have done it? LIANE (to Jane): I think whoever did it deserves a medal! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes